Sari Longbottom the fastfighting spellcaster
by Secretismine4ever
Summary: So now we're on the train, I follow Neville to his compartment, one of the larger ones. I see all these people talking. "Hi guys, this is my sister Sari. Shes the same year as Ginny," Neville said. I saw a girl with red hair and freckles beam at me...
1. Chapter 1

The Final Countdown part 1

A novel by the one and only KatieRose224. That penname is copyright. No stealing. Heheheh

This is a story about Sari Longbottom, Neville's sister that is exactly a year younger. She is on a once in a lifetime quest to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Will this be the final year Hogwarts will ever see?

Chapter 1 of first year

"Sari!" said Neville. "C'mon! Your first year! you're going to be late!"

"Fine, fine." I said.

I jumped out of bed, made my bed, and yeah, you get the point.

I put on my clothes and ran downstairs. I carried my pet mouse, which I had chosen to name Speedy.

I had my wand on my cart, followed by a suitcase full of stuff for Hogwarts, my books, my robes, and all that other stuff.

"My second grandchild, off to Hogwarts, I'm so proud of you," said grandma, grasping me into a big bear hug.

"Ok ok," I said. We drove off to the train station.

"Ok bye grandma, we'll write!" said Neville.

"Do you have your rememberall? "

"yes grandma."

"Ok bye sweeties."

She left and then it was me who spoke.

"Platform 9 ¾ is over there,"

We ran off, into the wall my brother had the year before.

Now, I should tell you something I only know. I am an animagi. My animal form is a peekapoo, which Is an adorable fluffy dog. Its also how I get into the stuff I'm not supposed to. Such as my old neighbors house, Miss. Tanagami. She always says I'm the cutest thing, and when she leaves to go to Senior Bingo night, I usually sneak in some of her homemade cookies. She never knew. Pretty cool right?

Ok so now we're on the train. I follow Neville to the compartment he and his friends go in. it was one of the larger ones.

I see all these people talking.

"Hi guys" Neville said. "This is my sister Sari. She's the same year as Ginny Weasly." I saw a girl with red hair and freckles beam at me.

"Oh and Sari, this is Hermione Granger, Fred Weasly, George Weasly,, Allison Mcgonagall, but she prefers Allie, Lee Jordan- and hey…. Where are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione had puffy reddish brown hair dark brown eyes, Fred and George were identical dark dark brown eyes, red hair and freckles, Ginny had red hair and freckles too also dark brown eyes, Allie had curly black hair, topaz eyes, and sort of a tan, Lee Jordan was African American with black dreadlocks. I imagined Harry had black hair and the lightning bolt scar, while Ron was probably described like his siblings. Ginny then spoke after awhile of thinking.

"We don't know that's what we're talking about!" Ginny said.

"Wait. Harry? _Harry Potter! The boy who lived? You're kidding!_" I said.

"Nope," everyone said in unison.

"Not kidding," said Ginny "Though I was shocked when my mum told me he was just a year older."

"_Ginny has a boyfriend," _Fred teased.

"No I_ do NOT!_" Ginny said digging her elbow into her brothers left side.

"Yes you do…" Allie smiled at her teasing, "You _love_ Harry."

I took a seat next to Ginny on her right side, and Neville sat next to George, on the other side.

"so 'Ari' what school do ya want to be sorted into?"

"Griffindor!" I said. "Slytherin is Vol-oops, I mean You-Know-Whos old school. Ravenclaw is too smart and crafty, and I'm not so fond of being 100% honest so I cant be Hufflepuff. And my names '_Sari', _not '_Ari '"_

"I know, just teasing." Allie said.

"Anything off the trolley?" an elderly woman said.

"Yes please," we said.

We ordered both chocolate frogs and Botts every flavored beans.

"Ewww" Ginny said. _Ear wax!_"

"Disgusting." I said. "I'm just gonna stick to the frogs."

I ate a frog. "Oooh I got Albus Dumbledore!" I said looking at my card.

"Greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had."Fred said.

"We should get our robes on." Hermione said.

We left the compartment one at a time, I went third, and I put my robes on and gathered my things. By the time everyone finished, we had arrived at the school.

"Firs' years!" came a bellowing voice.

All the other fist years ran off the train, basically pushing both Ginny and I off.

"Are yeh ok?" the man asked.

"Yes, thank you sir," Ginny and I said.

"Righ'. I'm Hagrid. Rubeus Hagrid."

"I'm Sari. And this is Ginny." I said. My brown hair fell out of its ponytail and I once more rearranged it.

"yeh better get ter the sorting," Hagrid said.

"Right." Ginny and I ran off.

"Good day, Weasly, and Longbottom," said who I heard was Professor Mcgonagall, Allie's great aunt.

Ginny and I took our places in the line, behind a boy, one that held a glowing box, and kept snapping lights of the Great Hall.

"Hello, " the boy said as he caught glimpse of us through the box.

"Hi, Ginny and I said. "Whadya got there?" I said pointing at the box.

"it's a camera. You take pictures with it." The boy said. "I'm muggle born."

"Ah, that explains it. I'm a pure blood. My name is Sari, and Ginny is also pure blood."

"Cool. I am Collin Creevy."

"Cool."

"It is now time for the sorting of the first years." Mcgonagall said.

She started calling names off a list.

"Anna Sweeps,"

A girl with blonde hair marched up. The sorting hat fell over her eyes, and automatically declared "HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl jumped off the stool and joined the other Hufflepuffs.

"Lina…. Riddle…." Gasps came from the crowd. I was one of them. The Riddle generation had continued. How did Tom Riddle have a younger realitive…..

In a split second, the hat just hovered over Lina's head, and stated she was in Slytherin. Everyone was still shocked as she skipped to the Slytherin table.

"Sari Longbottom"

I walked nervously to the stool and sat. The hat was placed on my head. The hat spoke to me. "Very hard indeed. Just like last years fellow, Mr. Potter. But I think you'd best fit in in GRIFFINDOR!"

I ran to the Griffindor table and sat next to Neville and saved an empty space for Ginny. All the other students were sorted, Collin ended up in Griffindor. Same with Ginny.

As I glanced at the teachers I couldn't help but notice an empty chair. I shrugged it off, forgetting the matter.

Dumbledore gave a welcoming speech, clapped his hands, and the plates were automatically covered in delicious meals. I ate until stuffed, stood up and left the Great Hall with the rest of Grriffindor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Final countdown part 1

AN: I do not own Harry Potter. But J. K. Rowling rocks for writing it.

chapter 2, year 1.

I followed Percy Weasly, the Gryffindor Prefect. Behind me were the others.

I looked at this painting of an oversized lady, which as I was used to, moving. When she noticed us, she said: "Password?"

"Pig snout," Percy said.

The painting moved aside, revealing a big room, one staircase on either side.

"Boys dormitories up to your left, same for girls to the right," Percy said.

I carried Speedy in my palm. He wasn't that heavy, probably less than a pound. I patted his snow white head, as he trembled vigorously.

I plopped onto my bed. Ginny plopped on the one to my right. Ginny dug into her bag.

She was holding a journal, and in it she was writing notes in quill.

"I wonder why everyone gasped earlier. I only gasped because Professor Mcgonagall gasped and you gasped and everyo-" I said.

"Um… Sari? Are you ok?" Ginny said interrupting but not looking up from the pages she was writing on.

"umm…."

"I mean its not like its anything bad, Sari,"

"Yeah, your right, I'm being silly. What IS that anyways?" I said, pointing at the journal. "You're not even writing anything! The ink appears just as quickly as it disappears!"

"Oh …. Um…. I cant tell you unless you don't tell anyone. "

"Ok!"

"watch this…." She wrote,

_Hi, tom, I'm here with a friend. Do you want to say hi?_

We waited. My eyes widened. As Ginny's handwriting disappeared, more writing appears, looking more mature than any kids.

_Yes, I would love to talk to another living being, pass the diary, will you?_

Ginny let the diary fall into my grasp.

_Ummm hi Tom. How am I talking to a diary?_

_Ah, its just MY diary from when I was a student at Hogwarts. Where are you, by any chance are you at Hogwarts?_

_UM….. im not really supposed to talk to strangers! You could apparate! Well, I'll tell you, I'm at my grandmothers house. Surrounded by muggle police. Have fun!_

Ginny and I ran out of the room with the diary, through the common room, down into the girls bathroom, shoved the diary into the sink after we drenched it in water.

"That was a _close one!_" I said.

Ginny nodded and we ran for the dormitories, successfully avoiding Mrs. Norris. We sped up the stairs to the girl dorms, finding Katie Bell, and most the other girls, napping away.

I was too awake to fall asleep, so I went to the common room for a minute, bumping into Hermione, studying. Most likely doing potions because she had things out on the table and a potion bottle.

"Hey," I said.

"Couldn't sleep?" she said, not turning her back. "I understand, first day at Hogwarts can be a little overwhelming. But you best get to sleep anyways. You may be scared to be away from your Grandmum, but, if you don't get over your fears, you'll never be able to do anything out of the ordinary. I'm about to head to the dorms anyways. Goodnight,"

She stood up, packed up her things, and I left the room, into my bed.

-Next morning-

"Wake up, Sari!" Ginny said. She left me alone for a few minutes, as I dressed and met her outside the Gryffindor common room.

We ran to the Great Hall for Breakfast.

We found the Gryffindor table, and we sat.

I didn't notice for about a minute who was sitting directly across from me.

"Har- Har- _Harry Potter!"_ I gasped.

He laughed.

"Hi, Harry," Ginny said, trying to cover the fact that my cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"Hi Ginny," Harry replied. You could see Neville laughing.

"mails here!" some said as owls started to enter the great hall, dropping letters as they flew.

Two letters were dropped in front of my plate. I opened one, and read it.

_Dearest Sari,_

_Best of luck at Hogwarts, I hope? I have just heard from your parents. They are sounding as normal as they did when they left me to you. They said they had bought some new gum wrappers for you and Neville. Prepare to get swarmed with them. You never know how much they will send, as I was given fifty last Christmas. Write back with your reply when you can._

_With love,_

_Grandma._

I took out my quill and a piece of paper. I started writing back.

_Grandmum,_

_Hogwarts is great, though I was nervous sleeping out of your house for the first time. Great news Mum and Dad haven't gotten worse. Oh joy, more gum wrappers? Well, they mean well anyways, and Neville and I enjoy everything we get from them, since we don't see each other much. I must check my other mail, but I hope you will write back soon. I will be back for the Christmas holidays, pick me up then! I am sure Neville will return with me, for he loves you as I do, so we love to return home._

_Love,_

_Sari._

I attached the note onto the family owl's leg, her name was Exquiz. She waited as I opened my second letter.

_Sari,_

_I have jus' been wonderin' if yeh would like to come down for some tea. I have also invited Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Ginny. If yeh would like, reply, and meet me down here on Monday._

_-Hagrid._

I pulled out my quill again and started my reply.

_Hagrid,_

_I would love to come down! See you on Monday!_

_Sari._

I attached this note to Exquiz as well, and she flew off.

I looked up, over to where Ron was. In his hand was a scarlet envelope. My eyes widened.

"Open it Ron, I got one from my grandmum and I ignored it. It wasn't pretty," Neville said.

A voice followed my brothers'.

"Look, Ron's got himself a Howler!" Seamus Finnegan, a second year said.

Ron opened the envelope and out came Mrs. Weasly''s voice,

"RONALD WEASLY HOW VERY DISAPOINTING! YOU DISOBEYED YOUR FATHER AND I! YOU DROVE THE ENCHANTED CAR INTO THE WHOMPING WILLOW AND COMPLETY WRECKED IT! YOU AND HARRY COULD'VE DIED!" Her voice calmed down a little. "And Ginny, your father and I are very proud of you for ending up in Gryffindor."

Ginny looked confused.

The envelope ripped into shreds, as Harry and Ron were staring blankly where it had been.

**AN: first authors note of the book, yes I am not good at writing summaries. But thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Awkward…."

Months later

"The chamber of secrets… you opened it! You wrote the messages! Ginny! Why? I said.

"he forced me! I couldn't help it!" then Ginny went blank.

She stood up. I followed her, curious. She walked into the room that held Moaning Myrtle.

"Hi, Myrtle!" I said. She waved giggling.

My eyes widened as Ginny spoke what I predicted was Parseltounge.

The water fountain in the bathroom opened. Once again my eyes widened.

She jumped; I jumped, spraining my ankle.

"Ginny, you've arrived. Oh, Pleasant, you brought a friend." Ginny broke out of the trance.

"RUN!" she said as she fell to the floor. Before I dashed away for my dear life, I said: _"Expelliarmus!"_

Ugh…I was too worried I forgot to say another spell that would've attacked him. Oh, well.

I ran to where I had entered. But as I heard screaming, I ducked, but unsuccessfully ended up having Professor 'oh so beautiful and talented' Lockhart land on my head.

I went blank.

Five minutes later I opened my eyes, and Ron was as scared as always and freaking out.

Wait. Ron. Lockhart. What were they doing here?

"Huh? What are you doing here?

I glanced at my robes which were so covered in dust they were not black, but gray.

"Ron? What are you doing here? What's with Lockhart? He looks like he's a five year old girl who just saw a unicorn!"

"he used my wand to do a memory charm. And it backfired. Are you ok? You have pretty bad cut on your arm, and a decently ripped sleeve.

"I'm guessing the talking man was Voldemort. And he attacked me and Ginny! Where's Harry?"

"looking for Ginny. You go ahead. I got Loco Lockhart under control."

"He was loco before he cast the spell. Just ditch him! Is he more important to you than your sister?"

"Nope. And we can leave him here for all I care,"

Ron and I ran into the room.

"oh ewww… serpent. I am so glad I'm not a Slytherin."

"I am SO glad. Those things creep me out."

"Ron, your exaggerating a little. EVERYTHING scares you. Oh good. Mr. Serpent is dead.

Ron and I dashed up to Harry and Ginny. Harry was holding a tooth and the diary.

Mini voldie screamed in agony.

"Can I do the honors?" I asked.

Harry handed me the diary, saying 'sure'.

I stabbed the book as hard as I could.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" voldie said, until I stabbed the last light of the memory of Tom Riddle.

We had succeeded, Ginny was alive, but both Harry and I were badly cut. Fox the Phoenix felt bad and started crying onto my cuts. I realized the tears have healing powers. He finished me and went to Harry. And that was the time of the chamber of secrets, now closed, hopefully for good. Gryffindor won the house cup, and we moved onto summer. Honestly, that was one of the best years ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Year 3: The Goblet of Fire

"Sari…" Ginny said.

"Huh?" oh right, we have to get ready." I yawned. I got changed and headed down into the kitchen. Allie and Fred were talking about all the pranks they were going to attempt in their 6th year at Hogwarts.

"Ah, Sarina, happy birthday!" Molly said as I entered the room.

I glanced at Speedy's cage. My eyes widened. "Molly? Arthur? Wheres Speedy?"I asked nervously.

Everyone looked at me. "Speedy? Sari, isn't he in the cage?" Ginny asked. Harry, Hermione and Ron entered. "Speedy? Speedy couldn't have run away, could he?" Harry asked.

"Blimey, I think he did," Ron said.

"Shut up," George whispered. "you'll make her feel bad, Ronnykins."

"Harry, can I give Hedwig a note to my Grandmother and Neville?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "Here's her cage."

I took out my quill and a piece of parchment.

_Dear Grandma and Neville, _

_This morning has turned out to be an interesting time. Speedy was not in his cage this morning. Neville, I will talk with you more when you are sent by Grandmother. Happy birthday!  
I do not know what I should do with this situation. If you happen to find Speedy, please tell me. I miss you!_

_Love,_

_Sarina_

"Here you go Hedwig." I gave her the note and she flew off.

"All right now, we must be off for the world cup." Arthur said.

By the time we got to the grounds, the tournament was just about to start. We had about 20 minutes to spare, though.

"Grab onto this!" Arthur said pointing to an old boot. "It's a port key!"

The entire group held onto the boot and we let go when he told us to. He set up a tent with magic, and we all went inside. I had known all about the tents wizards used, and how it could look like a real house. But apparently, Harry didn't, so he stared at the inside with awe.

Ginny and I ran off to buy souvenirs. I bought a bunch of red balloons and got red face paint.

~Later

Irish won, but Bulgarian got the snitch. Weird. So now, we are heading off to bed.

All of a sudden, a strange shape formed in the sky.

"Oh, no…" I said.

"What?" Arthur and the others said.

"The- D-Dark Mark…" I said pointing at the sky.

Neville, who had arrived, freaked out.

"We must get out of here!" Arthur said. We'll pack the tent up, run!"

I lost track of time as most things burnt in flames. I passed out, completely separated from all others. Moments later though, I woke up.

I found the Weasley's and Hermione and Neville, but I couldn't see Harry.

I ran around, for any sign of the boy who lived, and finally found him. I called the others and they were all relieved he was alive. By the time we got out of the camp I was crying.

"What is it, Sari?" Neville asked.

I showed him my burnt arm, and he cringed.

"Can't wait until tomorrow," I said. "Maybe I can get a new pet."

"And also see Collin," Neville said under his breath.

Ginny spoke up. "Collin just so happens to be Sari's and my best friend, Neville. And again, happy birthday, you two."

Neville is exactly a year older than me, by the way.

~Next morning

I heard sniffles from Neville's room. I got out of bed and crept towards the boy's room. I opened the door and saw Neville crying with his head in his hands. Every so often he glanced at what I thought was a photograph. I looked at the picture and asked Neville who the people were.

"Mum and Dad," Neville said.

"What? You had that picture all these years and you didn't tell me?"

Just then, Molly entered. "Okay, boys, time to get up and get ready for Di-"

She stopped when she saw me and Neville glancing at the picture. "Oh, Sarina, you're awake. Now you go get ready, ok?"

So I did. I quickly changed and was ready even earlier than Neville. Once everyone had dressed and eaten, we headed off to Diagon Alley. There we bumped into Collin Creevy, Luna Lovegood, and Seamus Finnegan. Harry, Ron and Neville went with Seamus. Later on, Ginny, Collin, Luna and I ran into the most hated Slytherin in all of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy.

"oh, Weasly and Longbottom. Idiot group number 2. You're almost as bad as Potter and his lot."

"Shut up, Malfoy," I said. "you're idiot group number 1."I kicked him in the shin and walked away. Exactly what Allie would have done.

"Sari," Luna said. "I really am sorry about Speedy. Shall we go get you another pet?"

"Already on it," I said taking out ten galleons.

Collin, Luna, Ginny and I walked into the pet store.

"Hi … um do you have any owls?" I asked.

The elderly clerk looked at me. "yes, we do…. But aren't you that girl that lost her mouse? Longbottom, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said out loud. I murmured something too. _ "I didn't know this would be world famous…"_

"What?" the man said. "Oh well, never mind, follow me. I will show you the owls."

The man led me down a long path and into a small room with a bunch of owls flying freely.

"I'm sorry, its their daily fly time." the man started gathering the owls and putting them into cages. I stared at all of them intently, but there was this cute and tiny one, maybe smaller than my palm. She was a black and white owl. Sort of interesting, because the base is black and the spots are white ….

"Can I get this one?" I said.

"Yes, of course. 2 galleons."

I handed over the coins.

"Thanks again!" I said as I ran off with my new owl.

"Sari! Cool pet!" Collin said. He took out his box … er camera, and clicked a picture of the small owl.

"What are you naming her?" Ginny whispered in my ear.

"Dot …" I said.

The owl, Dot hooted at this name and I settled it. "Dot it is."

**AN: Sry I've been so busy lately. I just finished the Goblet of Fire recently, so I really wanted to skip the prisoner of Azkaban, even though Sirius and Lupin are AWESOME… well you'll hear some of them in the later chapters. Just so you know, I think of both of them as a close relative, so just to let you know … as you people already know, Quidditch is replaced this year by the Triwizard Tournament, so Allie and Fred will probably go to the Yule ball together (well duh, DrakeFan is my sister…)…. Ginny still goes with Neville…. (My brother! You can look forward to me teasing her!) Parvati and Padma don't exist in this story, so find out who goes with Harry and Ron! Hermione still goes with Krum which makes Ron look like a total loony when he yells at Hermione about it …. Cedric (WHO DOESN'T DIE) still goes with Cho… you'll have to read to find out who else is going with who else ok? Thx! Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ginny, are you sure you want gold streaks, like I'm getting?"

"Yea…. Gryffindor colors." She replied.

Ginny, Collin, Luna and I were adding streaks into our hair. Collin had already gotten his done, choosing blue and red…. Luna was thinking of purple and pink. Ginny and I were deciding on gold.

"Luna, you ready?" I asked.

"Yes, of course Sari…"

Dot was hooting in the corner, and flapping her wings. I placed the streak thingy on Luna's hair and put purple in 2 different places. After that was in, I got the pink one and added 2 streaks of pink. Luna and Collin were greatly admiring their hair, and I quickly did Ginny and my streaks.

"Come on, we have to get on the train, remember?" I said. "Lets get ready so Molly doesn't have to remind us!"

The four of us quickly grabbed all our Hogwarts belongings. We waited by the door, and were slowly followed by everyone else.

"Sari, is your arm ok yet?" Neville asked.

"Healing," I replied.

"oh…." He said.

"Come on, now! We have to be there right on time, not late!" Molly said.

We all drove down to the train station. Dot, who I found out, was a baby, tried to fit her wings through the cage bars. Luna helped her and shook her wing. Dot felt like this was some sort of accomplishment, and I laughed.

~platform 9¾

"Goodbye, now, darlings!" Molly said as we all waved at her as the train left the station.

This year I was comfortable enough to find my own compartment with my friends. As we entered our compartment, Luna shuddered and gave a nasty glance to the nastiest Slytherin our age.

Lina Riddle.

"DRACO! DORKS ARE HERE!" she said with an evil smirk.

A boy with short, pale hair and eyes full of hatred walked in. In his squeaky and annoying voice, he said "Weasley and Longbottom, what a delight to see you!"

"Probably as lovely as it is to see you, Malfoy!" I shrieked.

Ginny stepped forward and kicked Malfoy like I had done in Diagon Alley. I laughed as Malfoy held his beaten up leg.

Lina looked at us with great disgust and walked away with Malfoy limping behind her.

"She's not nearly as evil as her father," Ginny muttered.

Lina paused and glanced.

"What did you say about ME?"

"Oh, nothing," Ginny lied.

"You know," Malfoy started, "we could do this all day, or we can-" he paused, "CRABBE! GOYLE! GET OVER HERE!"

Once the two had arrived, Draco flung a spell at me "or we can do this!"

He cast Flipendo.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" a voice said behind me. I turned around.

"Oh, hi Harry! Thanks!"

"Don't mention it. FLIPENDO!"

"GLACIUS!" I shrieked. Malfoy and his posse all turned purple.

"Interesting," Harry said.

"YOUR ASKING FOR IT! DRACONFOIRS!"

The fire ball flew out of his wand and hit me hard in the stomach, and I passed out.

~At Hogwarts

"Sari, sure you're ok?" Collin asked.

"I'm fine…."

"You didn't look fine. Malfoy hit you pretty hard." Luna said.

Ginny gripped my shoulder tightly. "Its ok, she says she's fine, she's fine. I know her."

"If you say soo…." Collin said, with a worried expression.

Some Gryffindors were walking by us and gave sympathetic looks. Malfoy and some other Slytherins were pointing and laughing.

"OH, SHUT UP MALFOY! SHE BEAT YOU WITH HER STRONG LEG POWER!" Harry said.

"Again, hi and thanks," I said.

"No problem. You learn to deal with them in about a year…" he grinned. "Oh, and hi Ginny, Collin and Luna!"

Luna and Collin said hi without a problem, but Ginny's cheeks were turning a deep shade of red. "Hi… Harry…"

Hermione and Ron were catching up.

"Hi, Ronnykins," Ginny said turning back to her usual beaming face.

Hermione shot a sideward glance and waved at me. "Sari, are we going to do our studying like we did last year?"

I grinned. "Definitely. Harry, any word from Lupin and Sirius?"

"Not lately. Any messages to you?"

"No…." I sighed.

~Great Hall

Ginny and I waved as Luna went over to join the Ravenclaw table. Collin, Ginny and I went to sit at Gryffindor. I sat in between Hermione and Ginny, with Harry right in front of me.

"Hogwarts is my favorite place!" I said, looking at the ceiling which was bright and sunny.

A man with a strange eye that was rolling to the back of his head was walking up to a busy Dumbledore. He muttered something into Dumby's ear and walked away. Then the first year sortings began.

"Another new year, off to a great start at Hogwarts. The sorting of the first years will now begin!"

The sorting hat broke into a really long song, and once he had finished, he took a big breath.

Minerva McGonagall then spoke. "Hannah Brown!"

A small little girl slowly walked onto the stage, where the sorting hat was placed on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She grinned and joined the Hufflepuffs.

"ALICE DARHEN!"

I sighed. That was my mother's name, who was driven to lunacy. Alice Longbottom and Frank Longbottom.

"RAVENCLAW!"

"DANIEL JHAN!"

GRYFFINDOR!"

Our table cheered as he joined us. As the sorting was completed, Dumbledore started to speak again.

"there will be no Quidditch this year."

Many people could be heard muttering words like: "What?" "Awww" "Come on! Seriously?"

"There will be no Quidditch, because the Triwizard Tournament is this year, and it will be held at Hogwarts. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students, along with their headmasters, will be arriving soon, in October. If you would like to put your name in the Goblet of Fire, you may- but you must be of age."

After all the other announcements were made, Dumbledore added one last comment. "Your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is Mad-Eye Moody."

The man with the weird eye stood up and sat down fast.

We all helped ourselves to the feast, and when Ginny and I were full, we exited quietly.

"I'm exhausted, but I really want to study!"

"Maybe you could study in the morning, before we have Potions class with Snape?" Ginny suggested."

"I'll study a little now, with Hermione." I said as Hermione reached us in the halls.

"Ok, see you around, Sari!"

"Ok, got it Ginny!"

**AN: sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been working on my other stories lately, and I've finished a few so I have less to work on. If you want to see some of my other stories, maybe one of these subjects interest you:**

**Wizard101**

**Wizards of Waverly Place**

**Pokemon**

**And if I have anymore I don't know…. So just check my stories out on my Profile!**

**Until next time,**

**-KatieRose224**


	6. Chapter 6

Year 3 chapter 6

No one exactly knew why but my favorite subject is Transfiguration. You probably know why, considering I told you in my first year. But today I decided to be truthful with some people, well, I mean a FEW people. Like Professor McGonagall, and my own family! Neville and Grandma needed to know.

Well now its almost Christmas Break, and I would be visiting my Grandma…. And my parents. Life with whacko parents that have been at St. Mungo's since I was born has been getting kind of hectic. I sooooooo want to kill her, Bellatrix Lestrange. Ok, lets get on to my point. I grabbed Neville's arm without explanation and pulled him towards the Transfiguration class.

"Um… Sari? I know you love Transfiguration but why take me to it with you?" Neville asked, finally escaping from my rough grasp. At that moment, Professor McGonagall studied my face and allowed Neville and I in.

"Yes, Sarina?" she asked kindly.

"Ummmm…." They both were exchanging glances with each other and looked at me.

"I needed to talk to you all, I don't exactly know how it happened, but as soon as I could walk I could transform into a peekapoo….."

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked.

"ummm a Peekapoo."

"No. You're an unregistered Anamagi?"  
when she said that I changed form. Neville was freaking out, as I thought he would, but McGonagall said she would call Dumbledore.

I changed back into a human.

"Professor McGonagall, would this affect anything, since you're a cat and I'm a dog?"

She shook her head. "Just don't transform when I'm teaching…. Anyone else I should tell about this…. Event?"

"Collin, Luna and Ginny…. Hermione and ummm Harry I guess. He's sort of helped me get through certain things. But make sure Hermione doesn't bring Crookshanks!"

McGonagall agreed. Then Dumbledore arrived.

"Sarina….. do your parents know?"

"no. they'll never understand, anyways."

Neville frowned and nodded.

"What about your Grandmother?"

"I was going to mail her this week."

Then everyone I had named that I wanted to know arrived. Collin, noticing Neville's and my presence said, "You guys, too?"

"You're here…. Because of me…"

They all ran over to me.

"Sari, your not hurt!" Ginny said.

"Sari, what could it be?" Luna said.

Collin put his camera down.

"If your hurt I'll look up how to heal it," Hermione said.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore said.

"Go ahead, Sarina," McGonagall said.

"I'm an…. Anamagi…"

Everyone froze.

I changed back into my dog form.

"I would pet you, Sari, but Crookshanks wouldn't like it…" Hermione said.

Ginny lifted me up. "Shes so light!" I was passed to Luna.

"You're a cute puppy, Sarina."

Everyone stroked me. Somehow I didn't think they would take it like this….

"Dumbledore, wouldn't Sari be the perfect Transfiguration teacher? Oh, McGonagall, it'd be great!" Luna said.

"I'll certainly consider her when it comes to my retirement, and Sarina, when will you reveal it to the entire school?"

I transformed. "In a little while…."

"I'll find a way to register you," Dumbledore said.

I noticed the entire time Harry had not said a word or done anything.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"Yea, yea, I just realized I had some homework to do…." He ran out.

"I want to study some Herbology…." Neville said exiting quietly.

Collin yawned."I'm going to turn in….. Dennis needs to get to bed as well." Collin fled.

"well you better all get some rest. This has been a tiring half hour." McGonagall said as Dumbledore left the room.

I sighed. Now I wanted to get some long, long sleep hours in.

~October

Ok, so now Beuxbatons and Durmstrang students were here and usually that meant….. Yule Ball…

I doubted I'd be going, but still, maybe a fourth year might…. Ask me.

AHEM! So I'm going to stop now and go to get ready for the usual… routines.

Anyways, I studied every day and got my homework done. I did this EVERY day. But that's not important anymore, because in a few months I will be going to visit Mum and Dad, and also talk to Grandma about… the doggie business.

~Christmas Vacation starting day

I was home, I lie on my bed for quite a while now. Grandma then walked into my room. "Time to go, Sarina." She had not taken the Anamagi news easy, and when she said 'Time to go' she meant to St. Mungo's. I already knew what my parents were to give me. Ah, the lovely and empty gum wrappers;

~Later

"Hi, Mum. Hi, dad." Neville and I greeted our parents. Then came the gift. "Thank you." we said. My parents white hair had gotten even whiter since the last time I'd seen them. They moved slowly towards me and grunted. Somehow I knew they felt guilty…..

Then they dropped something in my hand. It was a gum wrapper but… it actually had gum in it! "Th-Thank you…." I said. Then I transformed and barked. They had not noticed any change in their daughter's shape.

"SHUT THE MUTT UP!" a nurse said, opening a door and then slamming it.

I transformed back. "Bye Mum, Bye dad…." Neville and I said, as grandma signaled us out.

~Dinner time.

Everyone was clanking their dinner utensils, it was quite awkward. Usually we were all laughing and talking now, but it wasn't happening tonight. I guess this year, for some reason was a little harder for them. Maybe because of that news. I mean, the PEEKAPOO news….

"May I be excused?" I asked once I finished my broccoli.

"Yes, you may…" Grandma said quietly.

As soon as I was out of sight I burst into a fast run up to my room.

I closed the door behind me and took out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Ginny,_

_Things have been sort of stressful at home lately…. And I have no idea what I should do….. any ideas? Oh, and if you have any owl treats could you send me some? I ran out of them for Dot._

_Sari_

I handed Dot the mail and she was out of this house in a split second.

~2 days later.

Dot just got in and handed me Ginny's reply.

_Sari,_

_Well, you can certainly stay at my house because I'm the only one that came home, so we'll have plenty of space. Mum and Dad said they'd let you. I gave Dot an owl treat before I sent her off with the mail. My Mum is coming so be ready!_

_Ginny _

**AN: soooo not my best chapter, but still, I worked hard on it! I really really hope you'll review!**

**Chapter 7 is coming soon.**

**OC'S ACCEPTED!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Oh, and even though you see brief naughty words there is only 1 letter and then stars!)

I was being rushed out of the house, Molly didn't dilly dally. By the time I reached the burrow I was completely exhausted. Things were so stressful, and if I hate one thing, its stress. Who needs it? We already have enough problems in this world! Geez I could think so much when I'm nervous its crazy!

Well, anyways, we had just one more day until we'd be going back to Hogwarts. Ginny and I were lying on our beds, completely outstretched and unblinkingly.

"I'm sooo bored!" I groaned.

"So tired…" Ginny replied.

Ginny and I exchanged glances. Time for PUPPY POWA! (**AN: Don't ask, I really was BORED when I typed this)**

I quickly transformed. "Arf!"

Ginny giggled. She petted me playfully. Then she stopped. "Sari, my mum's coming. Turn back!"

I did just that. Just in time, actually.

Molly entered. "Oh, hello, girls! Sari, what are you doing on the floor? Oh well. Better start packing!" Molly tore out her wand and used Wingardium Leviosa on all our belongings. In a few minutes she was done.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny said as I nodded.

~The next day

We had boarded the train and were looking out the window now.

"Train rides are so quiet today…" I whispered.

"I've noticed," Ginny told me.

Neville glared at me through the compartment and Ginny just shrugged.

(And yeah, the rest of the time nothing happens so I'm just going to skip to the arrival at Hogwarts)

"Collin! Luna!" we said finding our friends.

"Hi, guys!" Collin said.

"Hello!" Luna smiled at us.

We all ran into Hogwarts and into Transfiguration. We needed to talk to Professor McGonagall.

"Umm…" I said once I was noticed. "I know the right time to reveal it to the school."

No one needed to ask what 'it' was but they all looked shocked anyways.

"When would that be, Miss Longbottom?" McGonagall said.

"During a Transfiguration class." I fumbled with my fingers.

"Very well" McGonagall replied."Meet me a few minutes before you're class."

All of my friends just froze there.

~End of Potions.

"And that is how you make a Wiggenweld Potion." Snape said. "Class Dismissed!"

"Ginny?" I said when we were freely out of the Potions class, "Didn't we learn how to make a Wiggenweld potion in our first year?"

"Mmm-Hmm. Ready, Sari?" Ginny studied my nervous face.

"Y-yeah…."

"Ok, then I'll see you in a little bit. Good luck!"

I walked shakily to the Transfiguration Classroom.

McGonagall was waiting for me.

"So you'll come out from behind my desk as a human, and then you'll transform…"

"Ok….." I said quietly.

~Later

Now students were entering; Collin and Ginny were looking around nervously, not knowing what to expect. I quickly slid to the side of the desk and saw people staring at my empty desk.

"She never misses classes…" a fellow Gryffindor said.

McGonagall walked out. "And she hasn't yet. Come along, Sarina."

I trembled as I stood up. By now, Collin had his camera out and ready. "Erm…." I slowly transformed. Several gasps came from the crowd.

"Shes a- a DOG!" some people said.

I transformed back and sighed... "an anamagi…"  
"Since when?" some people said.

"Since when?" someone I rarely saw asked.

"since I was born… b-"

"How did you become an anamagus?"

"I don't know… b-"

"How did you find o-"  
"BE QUIET!" McGonagall shouted.

All of the questions suddenly stopped. Talk about a way to get people to shut up….. I guess that's where Allie gets her persuasive attitude….."

~In the common room

By now everyone in Gryffindor house knew. People were staring and pointing, and to be honest I didn't like it. Earlier I heard Mini Voldy, which was Lina Riddle's nickname, smirking and talking to her posse. "Look, it's the anamagDORK!" honestly, that was probably her worst joke-insult she ever made, but her posse, (Sabrina and Marz) laughed anyways.

Neville passed by me and glared again. I followed him until he was alone with Trevor in the boys dormitory.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Neville just glared.

"WHAT DID I DO? YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISH YOU WERE OUR PARENTS! BE AS DUMB AS THEM!"

"GO TO H***" Neville shouted.

I threw my hands in the air and stormed out.

"A******" I said under my breath. **(Probably, maybe the last bad word in the chapter)**

"Whats wrong, Sari?" Ginny asked.

"Neville." I sighed.

**AN: ok, don't kill me! Short chapter, but whatever! I just wanted to get this chapter up, and AVOID yelling at the 2 bad words. I didn't want to show the real words, considering little kids, or younger pupils might be reading this. Ok. Cya later!**

**?peaceout,people!**


End file.
